Legend of Korra: Episode 12 - Alternate Makorra Ending
by MakorraGal312
Summary: What if Aang didn't come in time? What if it was Amon, looking to seek revenge on Korra? Can Mako and the others save Korra in time? THIS STORY WAS ALSO MADE ON DEVIANTART, MY OTHER WRITING ACCOUNT (like my other stories, just to let you know :) ) Update: The summary states there is one chapter. THERE ARE SIX CHAPTERS! OOPS! XD
1. Chapter 1

Korra was standing at the cliff's edge. A single silver tear trailed down her face as she thinks about what she should do now that her bending has been taken away due to Amon. She sat down and thought to herself that everybody probably hates her guts now that she let her bending get taken away. Little did she know, somebody was watching her.

"Well, young avatar. We meet again." A voice said coldly. Korra turned around to find Amon, soaking wet and severely battered. Korra instantly got up into battle position, although she had already lost three elements and only gained ONE.

"Amon! What are you doing here?" I thought you escaped! How did you know where I was?" Korra asked in disbelief, anger, and confusion.

"Foolish avatar. I thought you were always one step ahead. I climbed up one of the sides of this very cliff and then I find you at your lowest point.' Amon stated. Korra, who wanted to make this guy pay, bolted towards the waterbender, only to have him use a very strong and quite powerful water whip and smack her into a piece of ice sticking out of the ground. Korra used an air punch in an attempt to run to safety, but Amon then decided to use bloodbending to get Korra back. Korra was now gripping on to the icy ground, clinging to dear life in case Amon tried to bloodbend her again.

"Don't worry, young avatar. Your suffering will end soon after I get to your friends." Amon said, apparently with gritted teeth. Amon once again used bloodbending to drag Korra off the ground while Korra began to scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! NO PLEASE! MAKO, ANYBODY, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Korra cried. Several yards away, Mako heard her scream. He couldn't believe what had just happened. One minute he confesses to the love of his life and then the next minute that same girl is screaming for help. Mako ran inside the tiny hut.

"Bolin! Asami! Come with me, Korra's in danger!"


	2. Part 2

Mako, Asami, and Bolin rushed towards the cliff, where they found a horrifying sight: Korra, in a small pool of blood with several bruises and cuts all over he body. Mako ran towards Korra in a heartbeat, hoping that she was still alive.

"Korra? Hey, can you hear me? It's Mako. Please come back to me." Mako begged while whispering. Korra slowly opened her eyes and saw her three teammates looking at her with relief in their eyes. Korra smiled at them for a second, but three seconds later, a frown full of worry and horror overcame her face.

"Guys, you gotta get out of here. NOW!" Korra got out, making everyone look at her with confusion.

"Korra, there's no way that we're leaving you here. We're a team and we never turn our backs on each other. We're gonna be by your side whether you like it or not." Asami replied in a firm but gentle voice. Even though she and Mako broke up, she still had a tremendous amount of respect for Korra, not only because she was the Avatar, but because Korra was her closest friend.

"Asami! I was gonna say that!" Bolin whined with a pout on his face. Suddenly, Korra was quickly dragged out of Mako'a arms and she was floating in mid-air. To make things worse, she was hanging above the ocean below. Mako's eyes were wide with his mouth halfway open, Asami was cupping her mouth trying to cover her screams and trying to avoid tears, and Bolin was screaming his brains out!

"So we meet again, Team Avatar." said Amon, who appeared behind an iceberg. The three teens got into battle position and were ready to take on the evil waterbender.

"Don't get any closer! Even so much as a movement and your beloved Avatar will plummet to the waters below. She already lost her natural element along with two others. How is she going to save herself with airbending?" Amon stated. Korra was terrified. If she dies, her friends and family will die and even if her friends try to help her, she'll end up dead anyway. Mako and Bolin were trying to reason with Amon while trying to keep completely still. Tenzin, who was worried about the team and had ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA what was going on followed them into the terrain.

"Let her go!" Tenzin shouted and threw a gigantic air blast towards Amon. Mako, Asami, and Bolin all managed to duck in time and Amon got hit in the stomach, but before they could get up, a scream was heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Korra screeched. The team raced towards the cliff and watched in horror as their beloved friend plummeted to the icy waters below, knowing that that was the last time that they would see their Avatar.


	3. Part 3

Gone. Mako couldn't believe it. His beloved Korra was dead. He was never going to know if she loved him back due to Amon's evil and Tenzin's stupidity. For the first time in years, he cried. He hadn't felt this way since his parents were murdered. Bolin did the same thing and so did Asami. They burst into tears and cried in each other's arms. Korra's death reminded them of when their parents were killed.

"Kids, I'm sorry ab-" Tenzin started.

"Shut up." Mako replied with gritted teeth. "Couldn't you see that when Bolin and I were confronting Amon, we kept completely still? You should've followed along or stay out of it! If you had, Korra would still be alive and we could've saved her!"

"You're blaming me? I tried to save her! The three of you were standing like lamp posts and Korra wasn't even trying to defend herself! Amon's knocked out and everything is good! All we need to do is have a council meeting about what to do with him. I don't see why you're so upset!" Tenzin shouted in defense. Everyone looked at Tenzin with anger and disbelief. They all just stared at him in shock, knowing tat he said those hurtful things.

Asami was the first to step out of it. She walked over to Tenzin and backslapped him right across the face.

"You idiot! How dare you? How dare you blame us AND KORRA for her own death? Korra was our friend and whether or not she was the Avatar on not, we loved her with our hearts and souls! Amon said that he would kill her if we moved and so we didn't move and then you just had to come in without surveying the situation! WHAT HAPPENED TO KORRA IS TOTALLY ON YOU!" Asami screeched in anger and sadness. Suddenly, she heard chuckling. Amon got up and threw a gigantic water wave at Tenzin, knocking him unconscious.

"Well, Team Avatar. Sorry for the loss of you beloved leader. But don't worry, you'll see her again once I'm finished with the three of you." Amon stated coldly. Amon stared at Mako. He knew that he was in love with Korra so he decided to get rid of him first.

"Time to die, firebender." Amon shouted. Mako'e eyes became wide open as he got into battle position and told Bolin and Asami to get behind him. Before Amon could start bloodbending, a blue figure bursted out of the icy ground and gave Amon an uppercut, throwing him several yards away from the others. The figure landed back on the ground and landed perfectly on their feet. Mako, who was still in shock from the attack, looked at the figure in front of him. He noticed that their hair was down and saw the water tribe outfit that Korra always wore and tears started to fill his eyes. This time, they were tears of joy.

Korra was back.


	4. Part 4

There she was. She was standing like a warrior. Although she had a few scars and bruises, Korra was still standing strong. Mako and the others could only watch in amazement as Korra was standing in front of them after they thought she was gone forever.

"Well, Avatar. You never give up do you? No matter, because this time I'll cut you down...FOR GOOD!" Amon stated, sounding quite upset that Korra was still alive. Korra just stood like that for a minute until she got her hands in a position that said "Come at me, bro." Amon bolted towards the Avatar, wanting to deliver the first blow. But instead of Amon, Korra was the one who managed to give the first blow, which was a BURN on the abdomen.

Amon coughed up a little bit of blood, but that just made him angrier. He waterbended some water from below and made two ice daggers. He once again bolted towards Korra and was trying to get her. Korra was instantly dodging his attacks using firebending. Amon cut her a few times, but they weren't that serious and Korra still managed to keep fighting.

_Mako, Bolin, Asami, everyone. I have to protect them all. No way am I going to have this freak take them all away from me!_ Korra thought to herself. Finally, Korra managed to use her firebending to melt the daggers, leaving Amon with no weapons.

"It's over, Amon. Just give up and I won't have to end you." Korra said calmly and firmly. Amon looked at Korra, but then glanced at Mako and the others.

"You might be able to end me, but I'll be able to end them!" Amon shouted, and with that he sent multiple ice daggers toward Team Avatar. Korra turned around and was about to run to help but saw that Mako made a huge fire shield to melt the daggers on impact. Korra was relieved. However, as soon as Korra turned back around, Amon was in front of her and punched her square in the jaw, sending her about several feet back. Wanting to help, Mako, Bolin, and Asami ran towards Korra, only to have Amon freeze their feet in place to prevent from moving any further.

"You can punch and kick me whenever you want. But when you mess with my friends, that's when I reach my boiling point. I WILL FREAKIN KILL YOU!" Korra screamed with fury. But before she could even run, Amon bloodbended her. Amon was laughing like a maniac watching his enemy suffer. Team Avatar could only in horror as their beloved friend's body was being twisted into gut-wrenching and grotesque angles.

"Korra! NO!" Mako shouted with tears forming in his eyes, struggling to use his fire to get out of the ice.

"Amon, you won't get away with this!" Asami screamed with anger.

"MR. AMON SIR, YOU LET GO OF KORRA RIGHT NOW! SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T, I'LL SMASH YOU AND I'LL FREAKIN ENJOY IT!" Bolin shouted at the top of his lungs. Mako and Asami stared at him with shock and fright. Who ever knew that an earthbender as nice as Bolin could actually be so threatening when he's mad?

"Amon, stop! You're hurting me!" Korra gasped, trying to get some air in order to talk while still being under Amon's control.

"Face it, Avatar. Once I'm through with you, I'll go after your loved ones. Who should I kill first? Katara? The airbenders? Your parents?" Amon said with pleasure. Whatever name Amon would say, Korra would squirm and tell him to shut up.

"I know. How about I kill that firebender, Mako?" Amon said with a chuckle in his voice. Korra snapped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Korra screamed in terror and anger. A big burst of wind was created, causing Amon to be blown away (no pun intended) from the wind. Luckily, Team Avatar was still in the same place thanks to Amon's ice. Mako squinted and tried to find Korra. When he found her, she wasn't on the ground, she was 30 feet off the ground.

Korra was now in the Avatar State.


	5. Part 5

Red. The only thing that Mako could see was red. He then realized that the scarf from his deceased father was in his face and he took it off, only to find Korra about 30-40 feet in the air. He then remembered. Amon said something and Korra screamed, which probably triggered the Avatar State. Mako just stood there in shock.

"Bro! If you don't mind, do you think that you can help us get out of this ice so that we can go and help Korra get out of the Avatar State?" Bolin shouted. Mako snapped out of it and with a few plucks, he threw medium-sized flames.

at the ice, causing it to melt instantly. Mako and the others gathered together to think of a plan on how to help Korra.

"What should we do?" Asami asked.

"Well, one of us is gonna have to go up to Korra, get sucked up, and try to snap her out of it. So, who wants to volunteer?" Mako replied. As expected, Bolin and Asami took a step back, indicating that Mako had to do it.

"Why is it that you guys want me to do the hard stuff? This especially?" Mako asked pretty annoyed.

"Well, you're usually the one who always manage to quickly take care of these situations without getting a single scratch on you." Asami stated.

"But, the most important reason of why you have to do this is because of Korra. You have a special bond with her that Asami and I always notice. Let's not forget that when Korra was abducted by Tarrlock, you freaked out and tried to find her. You even shoved us to the side after we found her. You're probably the only one who can be able to help her at this point." Bolin stated. Although he was shocked that his own little brother managed to say something so detailed and accurate, Mako knew that he had a point. He did have a special bond with Korra and he didn't want to lose that due to Amon.

"Wish me luck" Mako said with a smile and with that he ran towards Korra.

"Good luck!" Bolin shouted. Mako instantly regretted what he just said. He finally made it to Korra and was trying to figure out how he was gonna reach her. Then it hit him. He used firebending to make a booster rocket that managed to send Mako up to Korra's height. Mako jumped and managed to get a hold of Korra's shoulders.

"Korra, listen to me! You have to snap out of it! Everything is going to be okay!" Mako said loudly and firmly. Korra, who was still in the Avatar state, managed to reply in her normal voice.

"You don't know that! Amon might win and we'll all die, and it'll be all my fault!" Korra replied, with tears forming in her glowing eyes.

"Amon is not going to kill us! And even if he does, which he won't, it's not going to be your fault! We're going to live and we're going to be together!" Mako shouted back.

"But Amon said that he was going to kill you. Just thinking about it made me lose it 'cause I just love you too much to lose you." Korra said, finally causing the tears to spill out.

"Well he won't kill me. I promise." Mako said with a smile. Korra must've calmed down because she managed to place her and Mako back safely on the icy ground. However, her eyes were still glowing.

"Korra, nobody is going to hurt you on my watch, okay? You'll be safe with me." And with that, Mako kissed Korra on the forehead, which finally caused Korra to completely come out of the Avatar state since her eyes were no longer glowing. Korra quickly embraced Mako and he returned the hug. He was so relieved to have Korra back that he started to cry a little bit. Asami and Bolin watched this with smiles on their faces.

"Mako and Korra. I'm so happy for them." Asami said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. Who knows you may even start dating a certain general by the name of Iroh." Bolin said in a teasing way, causing Asami to blush.

"Great. I'm busted." Asami murmured sarcastically under her breath.


	6. Part 6 (Final)

"It's okay, Korra. I'll never let you go." Mako said gently to Korra. The young lovers were still locked in their intimate embrace after Korra finally came out of the Avatar State. However, their moment was short-lived. Clapping was heard and when everybody turned around, they saw Amon clapping, obviously enjoying the romance.

"Well, well, well. The Avatar has finally found her soulmate. Too bad the two of you won't be able to live long enough to be together forever." Amon finally spoke with pure evil in his voice. Amon instantly sprinted towards Mako and threw a gigantic wave at him, causing the teenage firebender to hit his head on a piece of ice and get knocked out. Amon then walked towards the vulnerable teen and created a stake made out of ice, preparing to give the final blow. Korra got aggressive.

"AMON! GET YOUR FREAKIN SICK, BLOODBENDING HANDS AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" Korra angrily demanded. With no time to waste, Korra full out sprinted towards Amon and suddenly jumped into the air. Amon then noticed that Korra's right leg was on fire and unfortunately before Amon was able to defend himself, Korra's fire leg was used to kick Amon right across the face. Amon then fell to the ground. He wasn't moving. Korra, thinking that it was over, ran over to her beloved firebender and positioned him in her arms. He had a small cut on the back of his head, which was also bleeding a little bit. He also had a medium bruise on the left-hand corner of his head.

"Mako! Are you okay? It's me, Korra! Please say something! ANYTHING!" Korra shouted with tears of worry in her eyes. Slowly, Mako's eyes began to open and he started to receive a clear view of his new girlfriend. When he saw her frowning, Mako began to feel stupid for not blocking Amon's water attack.

"Korra, it's alright. It's just a few bruises, so I'll pretty much live." Mako reassured with a small smile. Korra kissed Mako on the cheek and helped him up on his feet. Mako looked around the area with concern, causing Korra to get worried.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked.

"Amon. Where is he?" Mako asked firmly.

"Dead." Korra replied, sounding pretty dark. Korra pointed at Amon's direction with her eyes closed. She just wanted to forget everything that had happened with this whole Equalist situation and Amon's rampage. However, Korra's train of thought was paused when she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder. Korra turned around and saw Mako's face. He looked pretty worried.

"Korra? If Amon's dead, HOW THE HECK IS HE STANDING IN FRONT OF US WITH HIS FREAKIN HAND ON HIS FACE?!" Mako shouted firmly, trying not to hurt Korra's feelings. Korra turned around and gasped. Amon was just standing there. There was a small puddle of blood forming at his feet and she could've sworn that she saw some burned skin. Once Amon removed his hand from his face, Korra and the entire gang screamed and reacted with terror.

"OH MY GOD!" Korra screeched, beginning to cry due to fright.

"THIS JUST HAS TO BE ANOTHER TRICK!" Mako shouted with anger.

"NOW I REALLY WON'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP!" Bolin stated with his face pretty much turning green.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS GUY?" Asami screamed and was holding her hand to her mouth, trying her best not to vomit.

The sight was horrifying. Amon's face was completely burned due to Korra's kick. It looked like Amon's fake scar, only this time it was real, there was blood, pieces of burned skin were literally falling onto the ground, and his left eye was not only burned, but it actually fell out of its socket. Amon really got infuriated. This time his sights were only set on Korra. In a quick second, the bloodbender zoomed past everybody else and was holding Korra by the neck. Mako was about to stop him but Amon used waterbending to trap his arms and feet and the same thing happened to Bolin and Asami. Korra was really starting to sob. Just seeing Amon's freshly burned face not only made her want to vomit, but it made her wanting to just run into Mako's arms and just cry.

"Amon! I really didn't mean to burn your face! I just wanted to kick you in order t-t-to get you knocked o-out! I n-never realized that I burned you until I saw y-y-your face! Please j-just let me go!" Korra sobbed, hoping and praying to the spirits that he would actually let her go. Amon threw Korra onto the ground and used waterbending to chain Korra's legs and arms. Amon got down and just stared at Korra.

"Now you will know what it's like to feel pain!" Amon shouted. He then started punching and smacking Korra multiple times in the face, kicked her in the sides only two times, and kicked her legs, which began to bruise just with one kick to each leg. Korra was screeching and sobbing at the same time due to the pain and everybody had to watch in horror as Korra was getting treated like a punching bag. Mako, having seen enough, started to cry along with everyone else.

"This isn't right. Korra might die and there's nothing anyone of us can do!" Bolin whispered. He then looked around the area to see if there was anybody who might be able to do something. Asami and Mako were still stuck due to the ice and Tenzin somehow disappeared from where he was. Bolin found this odd since Tenzin got knocked out hardcore by Amon a few hours ago. Suddenly, he heard silence. Amon had stopped.

Korra was just laying on the ground with a few cuts and bruises and seemed relieved and yet terrified that the beating was over. Asami, Mako, and Bolin looked at each other and then looked back at Amon and Korra. Amon created a big ice dagger made out of water and walked towards Korra. Korra, seeing the dagger, once again started to sob uncontrollably and started begging Amon not to do what she thought he was going to do, which was stabbing her right in the heart. Amon then lifted the dagger up into the air.

"DON'T DO IT!" Mako, Asami, and Bolin all screamed at once with tears in her eyes.

"Good-bye, Avatar. Tell Aang that I said that I feel bad that he was reincarnated into you." Amon said with a half smile on his face. Korra then started to scream, wishing it was over. Before Amon could even lower the dagger, a huge gust of wind carried the dagger out of Amon's hands and over the cliff. Everybody turned around to find it was actually Tenzin, who had finally become useful. He then released sharp waves of air to cut Asami, Bolin, and Mako out of the ice cuffs. He then later ran and began to fight Amon.

"You go and take care of Korra and get her away from here. Bolin and I will help Tenzin subdue Amon." Asami told Mako. As the other two teens ran, Mako ran as fast as he could towards Korra. When he finally got to her, he used firebending to quickly melt the ice and Korra quickly hugged him and sobbed while Mako was saying calming things to calm her down. A few seconds later, Korra finally calmed down.

"C'mon sweetie, I gotta get you out of here." Mako said gently.

"No way! Everyone else needs our help!" Korra replied worried. As soon as she said that, Bolin, Asami, and Tenzin all flew past them and managed to land on their feet. Korra and Mako also got up on their feet and they all stared at Amon.

"That son of a bitch." Mako whispered to himself with gritted teeth.

"You filthy peasants! You all foiled my plot and now all of you will pay!" Amon screamed, looking at Mako and Korra, who were three feet in front of everybody else. Amon then ran towards them in full force with two big ice daggers in his hands.

"Korra, what are we gonna do?" Mako asked quickly. An idea quickly popped into Korra's head like her favorite buttered popcorn.

"How about we combine our bending into one large attack?" Korra asked confidently. Mako nodded, knowing this was their only option and that it was all or nothing. Korra and Mako formed their elements in opposite circular rotations and used the technique to create one super element and they hurled it at Amon, who was still running towards them.

"Hey, Amon! Tell Ozai I said that he should think twice about messing with the Avatar and their friends!" Korra shouted with confidence. The attack finally reached Amon and pushed Amon of the cliff. Bolin and Asami ran towards the cliff to see Amon. The water had disappeared and Amon then started to catch on fire. By the time the bloodbender fell into the ocean, he was burned everywhere. Asami and Bolin stood there for two minutes and looked around to see if they saw any movement. There was none. Amon was finally finished!

"Ding dong! Amon is gone!" Bolin finally said with glee. Everyone cheered and hugged each other. Bolin gave Asami a huge bear hug and Mako was careful when he hugged Korra. Everyone then came together and had an gigantic group hug! A few minutes later, everyone was talking to each other and Korra had finally finished healing her final wound. She now had zero bruises and some faint scars.

"How are your wounds, sweetie?" Mako asked Korra, worried that she wasn't able to heal them.

"Thank Agni that Katara taught me to heal wounds! I managed to heal the bad wounds so the only things I have are some scratches." Korra replied relieved.

"Thank goodness! For a second there, Bolin and I were worried that we would have to send you to Katara!" Asami said while laughing with relief. Everyone started to laugh. Korra was so glad that she had such loving friends who were actually willing to put their lives on the line to help her.

Tenzin finally stepped into the group circle. Everyone was still mad at him since he caused Amon to drop Korra. Even Korra was annoyed! Everybody just crossed their arms as Tenzin walked up to him. He just looked at everyone from left to right as they all stared at him sternly.

"Okay, now that Amon has been vanquished, we will alert Republic City tomorrow about what happened. In the meantime, all of you should be apologizing to me for blaming me for causing Korra to fall when she's not even dead. This also goes for you, Korra." Tenzin stated in a greedy tone. Korra then got really upset. Tenzin thinks that he can just expect everybody to say sorry after he dropped her? She wasn't going to let this stand.

"Oh no! You made Amon drop me! You don't know what it's like having to try to get out of the ocean after having your bending getting temporarily taken! Time to learn respect!" Korra said with an evil grin. She earthbended the ice to get Tenzin stuck and not even airbending could get him out, causing Tenzin to complain while causing everybody else to laugh. Suddenly, it started to snow and everybody scattered around to play. Mako and Korra were just walking around enjoying the snow.

"That reminds me. How did you manage to get back up here with your bending restored?" Mako asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I just wanna be with you enjoying the snow." Korra replied smiling. Mako leaned in and kissed her on the lips, causing Korra to place her hands on his shoulders while Mako placed his hands on Korra's cheeks. However, their romantic moment was interrupted when a snowball hits Mako in the back of the neck. He turned around to find Asami and Bolin grinning.

"C'mon guys! You and Korra versus me and Bolin!" Asami shouted at Mako. Mako and Korra ran towards them holding each other's hands. While a beautiful sunset was finally overcoming the dark clouds, Korra and Mako vowed to remember the day when they finally defeated Amon and how their love became stronger than the storm.


End file.
